


Jojo's 100 Bizarre Emotions

by Kokoa



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Other, Some AU in some chapters, so much angst tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoa/pseuds/Kokoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From birth to death, everything that breathes and walks feels emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was all random, and it was from my love of Jolyne Kujo. Tell me who you'd like to have next!

 

1: Birth

_Mother!Reader x Daughter!Jolyne Kujo_

**Pre-Stone Ocean, when Jolyne is about 12-14.**

Ever since she was born, you could tell that you gave birth to a girl who would grow up a hero and martyr. What gave you that feeling? She stayed in trouble with the police, and people saw her as a delinquent. People gave her such judging looks, it killed you on the inside. How could they judge your little girl without even knowing her? Who were they to judge her? Did they think of themselves as higher than that beautiful young woman? Possibly.

You set those emotions aside in your heart, as you sat in the living room of the house belonging to your husband, your daughter, and yourself. You had suggested a movie for a little mother-daughter time, and it had grown late, so Jolyne had fallen asleep in your lap. You stroked her hair lovingly,before humming a soft tune to yourself. What could you do to protect the baby who meant more to you than the whole world? You wanted to keep your butterfly with you forever, but if the fates had won it out, they'd snatch her away from you. Again, your thoughts were broken when you heard her voice.

_"I love you, mom..."_

_**Oh, you love the butterfly you managed to bring into this world.** _


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone drew this comic about High School!Phantom Blood, so that's what inspired this chapter. Then it's seven more days until Valentine's Day (hopefully I will make a Funny Valentine one too teehee)

 

2\. Love

_Jonathan Joestar x Reader_

High school AU

Jonathan Joestar had first seen (and fallen in love with) you around the campus when you were being picked on by Dio Brando and the other jocks. His cronies were tossing your purse back and forth, and holding it above your head, so high that your fingers barely touched the leather. He could not stand for this!

"Leave her alone!" He called out to the boys all circled around you, forcing them to snap their heads to look at him. You looked at him too, your eyebrows knitted in worry. What he did next had your mouth wide open, looking like you were ready to catch a fly. He tackled the one whom held onto your purse at the time, Dio Brando himself. Jonathan got a few punches in, busting Dio's lip, a bruise to form on his cheek, and a gash to occur on his "perfect face". However, Jonathan's victory was short-lived as he was put in a headlock by the other boys. After that, Dio threw your purse to the side, and began punching and kicking Jonathan. After what seemed hours, he finally ceased. When he began to walk away you grabbed your purse and began digging for a handkerchief. You then proceeded to dab at his cuts.

"Why did you do that for me? You got all cut up because of me..." You murmured as you tried to turn his neck so you could get the other side of his face. "Because, gentlemen don't sit by and watch beautiful young women such as yourself get bullied." Your cheeks flushed by his words, as his eyes met yours.

_ **Little did Jonathan know, he just made the blossoms of love bloom that day.** _


	3. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No icon for SBR!Yoshikage Kira. I couldn't find one and I wanted to cry because black hair Kira is a mighty fine Kira in my book.

**3\. Hate**

_SBR!Yoshikage Kira x Reader_

Yoshikage Kira. The man you grew to hate slowly but surely. There was just so much you could name about his flaws, but so little time in the day. He was strange. During the rare occasions where you'd be forced into his home because of his insistence, you had taken a notice to the multiple busts of his hand. You had already known about his OCD, with all his food being one color: green, and his thing for Mona Lisa (you could of lived without that last bit of information). Despite his weird obsessions, that's not what made you hate him. What made you hate him was that he could read you like a book, no matter what day. Today was no different than the other days.

"Kira. You know I hate you right?" You spoke out loud to him from your place on the couch. He was currently in the kitchen, fixing some food for himself. He stopped cutting the onion, before turning to look at you.

"No, you don't."

**_Oh, the hatred you held for this damned man._ **


	4. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops haven't updated in a loooooong while. So Sorry!

 

**4\. Cold**

_Deceased! Noriaki Kakyoin x Reader_

When you first laid your hands on his, they held a sweet warmth. It wasn't much, just enough to make your heart flutter in its chest. From then on, the fluttering became more and more erratic as you continued to bask in the soothing warmth he held, the feeling like the sun on a calm spring day. To lose something like that, it was a nightmare of yours.

When you awoke from your near fatal wounds (courtesy of Dio), you were dazed. When you remembered what had occurred in Cairo, you never thought about yourself, or where you were. You just jumped out of bed to find anybody who knew where your lover and friends were. After a short while of running, you hissed in pain as the wound in your side was about to reopen itself, however, that much did not stop you. You had to find the one man that could make your cold heart flutter with that warmth he held.

Before long, you ran into Jotaro, who gave you an irritated look, noticing the blood from the opened wound and your hand clutching at your side to stop the bleeding. "Stupid woman, what are you doing out of your bed?" He asked quietly, the tone in his voice betraying the question he asked. He knew why you were running around this place. He knew what became of your sun. "Where is he?" You countered, looking feral as you readied your stand to at least try and fight back should he attempt to force you to go back to your room. Wordlessly, he picked you up and carried you to where they kept the deceased bodies of Iggy and Kakyoin, as well as the remains of Abdul.

Your eyes drifted from Iggy to Abdul, refusing to look at the love of your life, until you absorbed the massacred bodies caused by Vanilla Ice. Something Jotaro noticed was the way your eyes never began to water with tears when you finally did look at Kakyoin. What he did notice however, was the way they seemed to become hollow, or devoid of any emotion for that matter. You got out of his arms and calmly walked to the orange haired boy. You stared at his face for a while, as if to silently ask Permission to hold his hand. Your hand met his and that is when you felt your throat begin to tighten, your eyes begin to water, and the need to vomit rear it's ugly head. His hand no longer held warmth. Your worst nightmare became a reality.

_ **His hands were as cold as your heart was.** _


	5. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a long while! Writer's block got a hold of me and did you guys know it's hard writing for a David Bowie look a like?

**5: Adoration  
**

_Yoshikage Kira x Reader_

When he first laid eyes on you, he was almost overwhelmed with your beauty. You were perfect, as if you were the embodiment of Mona Lisa. Your facial features were perfect, with your thin lips which were almost always perpetually curved slightly upwards, your silky (h/c) locks, and blemish free face. However, that was only a minor detail in his eyes, as your hands, the pinnacle of your body (to him at least), was something to behold. You had a dainty hand, with long concert pianist fingers, and your fingernails were neatly trimmed and painted a beautiful shade of ruby red.

He adored you. You would become the perfect girlfriend. In his fervor for you, he followed you home that night. It really was like a lion stalking his prey. When he caught you, he took his sweet time in taking his new girlfriend. Instead of using Killer Queen, he took his sweet time, before using his stand to rid the body. You, (Name), were a beauty only he could behold now. Your name would be one for him to remember forever.

_ **Oh, how he was going to adore you.** _


	6. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to appease for my absence have another drabble. this one was inspired by a comic on tumblr.

****

**6\. You**

_Ghost!Prosciutto x Ghost!Reader_

When you first arrived, all you could remember was your name, and that you were dead. Days were spent gazing at people, forcing you to wonder: will they ever be like you? On the border between the two worlds that is. Your nights were spent looking for your body, in hopes of seeing how your life was taken away from you. No one knew who you were. You were in the background. Nothing to really be sad about, as you’d eventually move on as soon as your mind gave up.

“It’s you! (Name), Where the fuck have you been?! I’ve been looking for you since the others moved on, and since you weren’t with Risotto!” The man whom had called out to you walked up to you, grabbing you by the collar of your blouse, and pressed his lips onto yours. You pulled away calmly after a few seconds short of a whole minute, blankly staring at this man who claimed to know who you were.

“Who are you?” When these three words left your mouth, his face distorted considerably. You registered the basic emotions such as sadness, pain, and anger. When he realized you weren’t joking he whispered under his breath, bowing his head as tears leaked.

_ “You really don’t know who I am?” _

“No, I apologize, but I do not...” Your words hit him like a brick. However, when you brought your thumb up to swipe his tears away before smiling just like he remembered the way you used to, he looked shocked at what you said next.

_ **“However, allow me to try and remember you.”** _


	7. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU! (In reality, I had these all typed out. I just forgot to post them)

**7\. Shame  
**

 

_Pannacotta Fugo x Reader_

Ever since you kissed his lips that day, all that time ago, he wondered one thing. Was that going to be the last time that he laid his lips on yours that day? Turns out, it was. The day you left him to assist your friends; that was the final kiss. When he heard from Giorno that your ghost was waiting on him, he felt the sharp pain of shame and guilt that he spent months repressing. When Fugo requested to see you, Giorno denied, stating that there was a mission that needed to be done before The former got his reward.

He had to take out Massimo Volpe, a job that was difficult, yes, but he grew along the way. He could control his Purple Haze now, and he believed he was worthy of seeing you after all this time. However, when Mista and Giorno escorted him to your grave, his face broke out into a cold sweat. What would he say to you? Were you ashamed that he left the team? Did you hate him now?

"(Name), we brought you a visitor," Giorno's voice disturbed the silence, thus breaking Fugo's train of thought. Almost as if you had never known the pain of death, you responded to your name, turning your head fast like you used to, causing your (h/c) locks to hit your face. However, your look of surprise changed to a large smile when you saw him. Ghostly tears welled up in your eyes as you walked to him and tried to touch his face. When you couldn't as your hand felt like a cool breeze to him, tears welled up in his eyes. He was ashamed of himself. Because he didn't protect you, you were gone...he couldn't touch you anymore, he couldn't hold you anymore, he couldn't feel your radiance anymore...

Reading him like you always could, you rested your forehead against his before murmuring the words that saved him from his own sadness,

_** "It's okay. I'm not ashamed of you." ** _


End file.
